Cutie Mark Crusaders: El final de una etapa
by swwetiedash
Summary: Con el curso a punto de acabar, las Cutie Mark Crusaders deberán acelerar el paso en su cruzada por encontrar sus Cutie Marks, ya que las necesitan para graduarse. Con un poco de esfuerzo y con la ayuda de los ponies que las rodean, estas tres pequeñas harán todo lo posible para descubrir su verdadero talento y disfrutar a pleno de los últimos días de colegio juntas.


Cutie Mark Crusaders: El final de una etapa

Era un día hermoso en la colorida ciudad de Ponyville, todo corría sobre ruedas, Twilight estudiaba sin cesar, los pastelillos en Sugar Cube Corner no paraban de venderse, el cielo no tenía una sola nube gracias a los pegasos y las dulces manzanas se vendían como pan caliente en el mercado del pueblo, la escuela de Ponyville estaba ajetreada también, las cosas marchaban bien y la maestra de la clase tenía anuncios que hacer.

-Niños, como ya sabrán en 2 semanas acabaran las clases y ustedes se graduarán, pasaré por cada pupitre y les entregaré sus fichas de graduación, recuerden llenarlas en compañía de sus padres y no olviden venir a los ensayos- dijo Cheerilee a todo el grupo, acto seguido pasó por cada pupitre entregando unas hojas unidas con una grapa, Apple Bloom que escuchaba atenta se dio cuenta de que su pupitre estaba vacío, miró repentinamente a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle quienes estaban igual de sorprendidas, Apple Bloom levantó rápidamente su pata para pedir permiso de hablar.

-Maestra parece que se olvidó de darnos ficha a Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y a mí-dijo Apple Bloom preocupada, Cheerilee las miró decepcionada y dijo repentinamente

-Niñas, debo hablar con ustedes después de clases- contesto Cheerilee de forma brusca.

Todo el grupo se quedó sorprendido, en silencio absoluto, excepto por Dìamond Tiara que no pudo resistirse a lanzar un comentario desalentador para las Crusaders. El día de clases parecía eterno cuando sin aviso sonó la campana indicando la salida de los ponies.

-No olviden estudiar para su examen de historia de Equestria-dijo la maestra en voz alta mientras veía que cada alumno salía por la puerta con una sonrisa, al voltearse no había otra cosa en el salón que las tres jóvenes ponies asustadas y desconcertadas, se acercaron al escritorio de la maestra sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué ocurre maestra?-dijo Apple Bloom con voz temblorosa.

Cheerilee tomó aliento.

-Lo siento niñas, no puedo dejar que se gradúen.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las Crusaders al unísono.

-No puedo dejar que ningún pony se gradúe de esta escuela sin haber obtenido su Cutie Mark-explicó Cheerilee.

-Pero no es nuestra culpa-dijo desconcertada Scootaloo.

-Si, hemos intentado de todo-replicó Sweetie Belle.

Cheerilee sacó un libro del escritorio y leyó:

-"Para que un pony se pueda graduar de la escuela de Ponyville debe haber obtenido su Cutie Mark sea cual sea su talento natural, la Cutie Mark debe haberse obtenido a más tardar el día previo a la graduación". Lo siento niñas no puedo hacer nada, sino consiguen su Cutie Mark para la graduación deberán quedarse un año más en la escuela-añadió la maestra. Totalmente desconcertadas y entristecidas salieron las tres jóvenes ponies por la puerta.

Ya en la casa club no había más que caras tristes entre las ponies, se miraban unas a otras y caminaban de un lado a otro, Sweetie Belle no podía evitarlo, estaba a punto de llorar. De repente Applejack irrumpió en la casa club, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom intentaban no verse tristes, Sweetie Belle no podía ocultarlo y prefirió que sus lágrimas brotaran en silencio mientras tenía a las demás a su espalda, Applejack preguntó algo preocupada-¿qué le ocurre a Sweetie Belle?

-¡Nada!- respondió Sweetie Belle con voz temblorosa.

-¡En realidad!, Sweetie Belle se cayó cuando intentaba subir a la casa club y por eso llora-explicó Scootaloo improvisadamente.

-¿En serio dulzura?, entra a la casa y curaremos esa herida-respondió Applejack sintiendo lastima.

-¡No te preocupes!, nosotras la cuidaremos, ya sabes lo que dicen, las lágrimas son la mejor cura para las heridas-contestó Apple Bloom improvisadamente.

-Si claro, será mejor que vuelva a trabajar, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar-dijo Applejack alejándose al decirlo.

-¿Las lágrimas son la mejor cura para las heridas?, ¿En serio Apple Bloom?-dijo Scootaloo furiosa mientras Apple Bloom se sonrojaba.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no podemos decirle a nadie que no nos graduaremos ¡Tengo una idea!-dijo repentinamente Apple Bloom mientras los ojos le brillaban- debemos intentar todo lo que no hayamos intentado antes para obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, incluso lo que no nos gusta, antes de que acabe la semana tendremos que haber obtenido nuestras Cutie Marks.

-Si, hagamos una lista de todo lo que hemos intentado así será más rápido buscar lo que no hemos hecho aún-dijo Scootaloo entusiasmada.

-¡Es una buena idea!-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se secaban sus lágrimas.

Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde escribiendo una extensa lista de actividades que ya habían intentado, esta era larga e interminable, incluía actividades que iban desde buceo, periodismo y actuación hasta fabricación de dulces, bolos y juegos de cartas. La lista se extendía más y más mientras la noche caía y las tres jóvenes ponies se veían obligadas a terminar con la actividad y marcharse a sus hogares, la cruzada comenzaría al día siguiente.

La mañana era casi tan hermosa como la anterior, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, las crusaders se levantaron tan temprano como pudieron para volverse a reunir en la casa club, el entusiasmo se sentía en el aire mientras las tres ponies se miraban unas a otras en la casa club, Apple Bloom sacó la lista de un cajón, era algo irreal, la lista se extendía hasta salirse del recinto, en ese mismo instante Applejack pasaba por allí a punto de irse a trabajar.

-¿Qué están haciendo niñas?-preguntó Applejack mientras sin querer pisaba un enorme trozo de papel.

-Hacemos una lista de todo lo que hemos intentado para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks-respondió Apple Bloom- ¿Se te ocurre alguna actividad que no hayamos intentado?- añadió.

-Uhmmm, ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero ¿qué tal si me ayudan en el huerto?, tal vez se nos ocurra algo mientras trabajamos-respondió Applejack.

-De acuerdo-respondieron las crusaders al unísono algo desilusionadas.

Horas más tarde las manzanas iban de un lado al otro, carretas llenas salían del huerto para llevarse luego al mercado, Applejack llamó a las niñas para que tomaran un descanso y, mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso jugo de manzana, preguntó de repente:

-Sweetie Belle, ¿ya te recuperaste de la caída de ayer?

-¿Caída?-preguntó confundida Sweetie Belle.

-Si, Apple Bloom me dijo que te habías caído ayer cuando subías a la casa club y por eso llorabas-explicó aún más confundida Applejack.

-Ah, eso, claro, sí, ya me siento mejor-explicó improvisadamente Sweetie Belle.

-¡Mira- la hora! Las manzanas no se cosecharán solas-interrumpió Apple Bloom. Las tres ponies bebieron sus jugos tan rápido como pudieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, Applejack no podía evitar desconfiar de ellas, pero prefirió ignorar aquella conversación. Las crusaders empezaron a cosechar rápidamente y sin descanso para no levantar sospechas y evitar pláticas incómodas.

Lo peor aún estaba por venir, al horizonte del huerto se acercaba la sombra de un poni, la última poni que las tres chicas quisieran ver en ese preciso instante, mientras más se acercaba más nerviosas se ponían, al lograr distinguir completamente quién era, el corazón de las chicas latía un ritmo que parecía irreal, era su maestra, Applejack estaba apunto de saludar y preguntar cuando las tres chicas irrumpieron.

-¡Maestra ¿qué está haciendo aquí?!- preguntaron nerviosas.

-Venia a traerle a Sweetie Belle su mochila, la dejó ayer en la escuela-respondió Cheerilee.

Sweetie Belle se sonrojó mientras Scootaloo y Apple Bloom la veían furiosas, la maestra se despedió y se alejaba rápidamente, las chicas suspiraron de alivio, cuando de un momento a otro Cheerilee se dio la vuelta como si hubiese recordado algo.

-Lo olvidaba, Applejack, quería decirte que a pesar de las circunstancias tú, Apple Bloom y otros dos familiares pueden venir a la ceremonia de todas formas-dijo repentinamente la maestra.

-¿A que se refiere con, de todas formas?- preguntó anonadada Applejack.

-Bueno, ya que Apple Bloom no se podrá graduar este año, creí que igualmente querría estar ahí cuando sus compañeros se gradúen-respondió Cheerilee.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Apple Bloom no se va a graduar?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó Applejack boquiabierta.

-¿Apple Bloom no te lo dijo?, no se podrá graduar ni ella, ni sus amigas porque aún no obtiene su Cutie Mark-explicó Cheerilee confundida.

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió Applejack.

-Bueno ya debo irme, nos vemos el lunes chicas- dijo la maestra rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho Applejack, lo hemos intentado todo pero aún no descubrimos nuestro talento especial-dijo Apple Bloom cabizbaja.

-¡Debieron habérmelo dicho!-dijo Applejack furiosa.

-Lo sentimos mucho-dijeron las tres mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, supongo que algunas ponies tardan más en descubrir su talento que otras-dijo Applejack algo desilusionada, en ese instante y sin aviso Sweetie Belle se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras cantaba una canción con voz algo temblorosa, Applejack, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se quedaron viendo impactadas, para cuando Sweetie Belle había terminado de cantar aún seguía triste y estaba de espaldas a las ponies, mientras tantos las demás no podían cerrar la boca.

-¡Sweetie Belle, realmente tienes una voz hermosa!-dijo Applejack boquiabierta.

-Es cierto, pero no le gusta cantar en público-dijo Scootaloo algo enojada.

-Tal vez... si cantaras frente a un público, obtendrías tu Cutie Mark- dijo Applejack de repente.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo cantar frente a una multitud, todos esos ojos mirándome, la expectativa del publico...-dijo temblando Sweetie Belle.

-¿Quieres obtener tu Cutie Mark o no?-preguntó bruscamente Scootaloo.

-Bueno...yo...no lo sé-respondió aún temblando Sweetie Belle.

-Hazlo Sweetie Belle, ¿qué puedes perder?, además al menos una de las tres se graduará-dijo más amablemente Apple Bloom.

-De acuerdo- respondió dudando Sweetie Belle.

-Pues está hecho, el Sr. Cake me dijo que estaban buscando un espectáculo para Sugar Cube Corner, les avisaré de inmediato que cantarás mañana en la noche- dijo Applejack entusiasmada.

Sweetie Belle no dejaba de preocuparse esa noche, tenía mucho miedo de cantar en público, pero en el fondo sabía que era una de sus últimas posibilidades y debía intentarlo.

Ya era un nuevo día, las crusaders olvidaron de la lista de actividades para centrarse en la presentación de Sweetie Belle, con el paso de las horas, la ayudaban a practicar, la apoyaban y preparaban para presentarse en público, temprano en la noche. Sugar Cube Corner estaba a rebosar, no cabía una sola alma en el establecimiento, todo los ponies divirtiéndose y pasándola bien. Mientras Pinkie Pie preparaba el escenario, tras bambalinas estaban las crusaders, Applejack y Rarity, esta última preparaba a su hermana menor para la presentación, le ayudaba con el maquillaje mientras vestía un traje de su confección, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom sudaban mientras se acercaba la hora de la presentación, Pinkie Pie irrumpió para dar el anuncio del comienzo, Rarity terminó su labor preparando a Sweetie Belle y casi con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos, le deseo buena suerte, sin pensarlo dos veces Apple Bloom y Scootaloo hicieron lo mismo. Las luces se apagaban mientras Pinkie Pie, a su alocada manera, daba la entrada a Sweetie Belle, el telón se abrió y la nerviosa pony apareció en escena, hubo un silencio incomodo, Sweetie Belle seguía nerviosa, tomó aliento y comenzó a cantar, la multitud estaba en silencio absoluto mientras Sweetie Belle cantaba una canción lenta con una voz que parecía de un ángel, Rarity no podía evitarlo y saltaron las lagrimas de alegría de su rostro, la canción seguía y la emoción crecía, un final épico de melodía y letra se aproximaba mientras el publico entusiasta no podía esperar para galopar sobre el suelo en una inmensa ovación, la canción terminó, pasaron unos segundos de silencio y de inmediato el aforo se vino abajo, el publico estalló en aplausos mientras Sweetie Belle que no lo podía creer, dejaba el escenario con una reverencia. Sin una palabra más en la boca corrió hasta su hermana y amigas quienes las esperaban orgullosas, las felicitaciones no pararon y la tensión crecía mientras Sweetie Belle estaba a punto de quitarse su vestido para comprobar su costado, los ojos de las ponies no se apartaban de Sweetie Belle quien estaba igualmente ansiosa, la tela abandonaba su piel mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió en su rostro, allí, como si siempre hubiese estado, una Cutie Mark de un micrófono junto a una nota musical, radiaban con la luz artificial del salón, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo corrieron de inmediato a felicitar a su amiga, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rarity hizo lo mismo, esta vez de forma mucho más exagerada. La noche pasaba y el sueño se apoderaba de las emocionadas ponies, se marcharon a sus casa para esperar por un nuevo amanecer; sin duda Sweetie Belle nunca olvidaría ese día.

Una nueva semana comenzaba en la escuela de Ponyville, se acercaba el final del curso y Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, aunque muy felices por Sweetie Belle, seguían preocupadas por ellas mismas, una envidia que no debieron sentir corría por sus venas mientras Cheerilee le entregaba a Sweetie Belle su ficha de graduación, el resto del día de clases fue ajetreado y las niñas se sentían contentas de haberlo terminado satisfactoriamente, las tres fueron a la casa club esa tarde; era hora de pensar como las dos ponies restantes obtendrían sus Cuite Marks. Mientras avanzaba la tarde, Sweetie Belle recordó que había prometido ayudar a Rarity en su boutique, las chicas accedieron a acompañarla y salieron de inmediato. Al llegar, Rarity organizaba los vestidos del anaquel, las chicas se aproximaban a la tienda y cuando entraron, Apple Bloom notó de inmediato que el lugar parecía algo abandonado, especialmente delatado por los vestidos que parecían estar ahí por semanas sin venderse uno solo, aunque fuese algo imprudente, preguntó

-¿Rarity has vendido algún vestido últimamente?

-Uhmm...tienes razón, hace semanas que no vendo un solo vestido, no entiendo que ocurre, la tela es de la mejor calidad, los estilos frescos, los diseños modernos y los atuendos son cómodos,

Apple Bloom intrigada miró a su alrededor como si analizara el lugar, de repente algo dentro de ella despertó, como si se hubiese encendido una bombilla encima de su cabeza, Apple Bloom corrió hasta la mesa tomó un lápiz de color y empezó a dibujar sobre una hoja como si no hubiera mañana, daba trazos rápidos pero muy precisos, parecía que las líneas del dibujo estaban destinadas a ser trazadas de esa forma, tras un par de minutos Apple Bloom terminó y dio un paso atrás, no sin antes explicarle a Rarity su dibujo, era ni más ni menos que un plano de como debía remodelar su boutique, parecía irreal, en ese esquema todo parecía perfecto, Rarity desconfiaba un poco de la idea, después de todo Apple Bloom era solo una pony joven, que no podría saber de diseño y decoración, Applejack le pidió amablemente que le diera la oportunidad, después de todo Apple Bloom parecía tener talento para ello, ya en el pasado había remodelado la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity con sus dudas accedió, Apple Bloom daba indicaciones de que debían hacer las demás ponies, como no podía ser de otra forma, Rarity prefirió mantenerse al margen de la remodelación, por supuesto preocupándose del desorden temporal a cada segundo, las repisas se movían, la pintura nueva estaba ya secándose y el piso era lustrado para un mejor acabado, en realidad no fueron muchas remodelaciones por lo que en un par de horas ya estaba terminado. Cuando Rarity volteó a ver el resultado no lo podía creer, parecía una nueva boutique, la organización era distinta, pero más cómoda, el lugar era tan deslumbrante que no tardaron en llegar clientes en pocos minutos, impactados por la nueva decoración y diseño, no dejaban de preguntar por el artífice de aquella maravilla, parecían no tomarse en serio la historia de que había sido Apple Bloom, pero tras algunas complicadas explicaciones lograron convencerles, Rarity no podía estar más feliz, simplemente encantada, tanto que de inmediato le ofreció a Apple Bloom un vestido de regalo por su ayuda, Apple Bloom pasó un rato eligiendo el que quería. Estando dispuesta a probárselo, se dirigió muy feliz al cambiador, cuando algo llamó su atención, sin darse cuenta en su costado había aparecido un dibujo, pero no cualquier dibujo, una paleta de pintura coronada con una manzana se asomaba en su costado, su Cutie Mark desvió toda la atención de las demás ponies y de si misma, la alegría se apoderó de su rostro y de igual forma se sentían sus fieles amigas quienes no paraban de celebrar, felicitar y saltar por la boutique, igualmente feliz estaba su hermana mayor quien apenas podía imaginarse que su hermanita hubiese obtenido su Cutie Mark, ya habría tiempo de pensar en la graduación ahora era el tiempo de celebrar, el día finalizaba, para Apple Bloom no podía haber sido mejor, el sueño ya se apoderaba de ella y su hermana, quienes sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron a dormir. Un día nuevo se acercaba quien sabe cuantas aventuras más para las ponies donde solo una costado en blanco quedaba.

La semana corría, los exámenes volaban y las Cutie Mark Crusaders no dejaban de acertar en las respuestas de estos, la maestra estaba orgullosa por los resultados, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle no podían estar más felices por sus Cutie Marks, lamentablemente Scootaloo parecía no correr con la misma suerte que sus amigas, el momento de la graduación se acercaba con el pasar de los días, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle felices llenaban sus fichas con sus familias, Scootaloo prefirió no participar de ello y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en salir a caminar mientras se ocultaba el sol, despejar la mente, hacer salir lagrimas, traer recuerdos a la mente, lo que sea que hiciese era mejor que quedarse escuchando una felicidad que no podía compartir. Lentamente la noche caía mientras más y más ponies se iban a sus casas a descansar, paró de caminar y se sentó a las afueras de la ciudad a ver la luna y tratar de organizar sus confusas ideas y extrañas sensaciones, sin comerlo ni beberlo apareció en el cielo con rapidez Rainbow Dash quien ya se dirigía a Cloudsdale a descansar, había pasado toda la tarde con Pinkie Pie haciendo bromas y disfrutando de un batido en Sugar Cube Corner, aunque cansada parecía satisfecha de su día. A pesar de que lo único que pensaba era ir a su casa, no pudo evitar notar a una pony en el suelo que parecía no tener consuelo, lentamente se acercó, sin zarandear a la pobre pony que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Es que…todo pasó tan rápido, hace unos días estábamos juntas y vivíamos todo tipo de aventuras, y ahora Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle están sonriendo mientras yo no descubro mi talento-respondió Scootaloo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, todas descubrimos nuestro talento algún día-dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de animar a Scootaloo.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Estoy segura-respondió Rainbow Dash mientras asentía con la cabeza. Tal vez un día divertido es lo que necesitas, mañana parece un buen día para esa cita-añadió. Rainbow Dash invitó a Scootaloo a quedarse en su casa, aunque seguía desconsolada por el fracaso, la compañía de su héroe la hacia distraerse de ello, la noche fue tranquila aunque no dejaba de ser triste, Rainbow Dash había prometido al día siguiente divertirse.

Scootaloo despertó al día siguiente, por poco olvidaba con quién se había alojado, ese día parecía diferente, los pájaros cantaban como siempre pero el aire parecía augurar éxitos, sin duda el solo hecho de estar con Rainbow Dash, hacía de ese un día especial. Rainbow Dash se levantó temprano -e hizo a Scootaloo una propuesta prometedora, quería llevarle a dar una vuelta como gran voladora que era, Scootaloo no lo pensó dos veces, asintió tan fuerte con la cabeza que parecía que se le iba a desprender. Sin desperdiciar un segundo las dos pegasos se prepararon para aquella aventura, Rainbow Dash advirtió a Scootaloo que se sujetara de ella con todo su ser, mientras la llevaba en su lomo. Rainbow Dash no se iba a contener. Esa fue una mañana maravillosa, Scootaloo no podía dejar de sonreír, no paraba de halagar a Rainbow Dash tras el paseo y como no podía ser de otra forma la colorida pegaso escuchaba con total atención como Scootaloo actuaba como su mayor admiradora, sin aviso apareció un grupo de jóvenes pegasos que parecían no tener descanso, a pesar de no poder volar, corrían hasta el viento mover, pero eso no era lo más impresionante ya que sus acrobacias y coreografías eran espectaculares, verlas era estupendo y sin duda esto llamó la atención de las ponies que descansaban tras una mañana ajetreada, se acercaron a felicitar al grupo, antes de poder decir una palabra la líder se acercó y dijo sin temor:

-¡No estorben bobas!

Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash no podían estar más furiosas, después de todo solo querían felicitar a las ponies en lugar de ser tratadas de esa manera, las rudas pegasos no lo pudieron resistir y contestaron bruscamente a la odiosa bienvenida, sin tener control de las palabras que de un lado y otro decían terminaron metiendo a Scootaloo en un rudo desafío, una competencia de acrobacias, al parecer no tenían otra opción, tras la fuerte conversación se dieron cuenta en lo que se habían metido y Scootaloo no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, aunque sin tener espacio a la duda Rainbow Dash la alentó con todo su ser, ¿qué mejor motivación que unas palabras de aliento de tu héroe? Scootaloo se sentía capaz de todo y en efecto lo era. En un pequeño escenario improvisado en la plaza comenzó la competencia, una canción sonaba mientras el grupo de pegasos se presentaba. Los movimientos eran rápidos e impactantes, la tensión subía en el ambiente mientras el susodicho grupo terminaba de actuar, Scootaloo tragó saliva, no podía estar más nerviosa, la competencia se veía complicada y en efecto lo era, la tensión se sentìa en el ambiente mientras Scootaloo miraba fijamente a las ponies antes de dar comienzo al evento, el sonido de un silbato rompiò el silencio y diò comienzo a la competencia, una melodía muy rápida y animada sonaba mientras las pequeñas ponies comenzaban a hacer piruetas, volteretas y los pasos de baile más impresionantes que uno se pueda imaginar, el equilibrio era perfecto al igual que la concentración, el público que observaba la competencia y que con el paso de los minutos había crecido miraba fijamente la competiciòn, los minutos pasaban sin parar, las enormes gotas de sudor escurrian desde las cabezas de las jóvenes pegasos mientras intentaban el aliento recuperar, tras darse unos segundos de respiro continuaron los asombrosos movimientos, a cada magistral acciòn el público galopaba de la emoción, en esos instantes la competencia se encontraba en su punto más álgido, los errores eran algo impensable, cualquier equivocación daría lugar al ganador, la canciòn aumentaba su velocidad a la vez que los pasos de baile, cada vez parecian mas y mas irreales, de un momento a otro ocurriò y sin previo aviso, una de las tres pegasos rivales se cayò al piso, en ese momento cual efecto dominó cayeron las tres rivales de Scoot y la joven pegaso sonriò, diò un final espectacular a su rutina mientras el público se llenaba de alegría, el movimiento final llegò, Scootaloo como una héroe se sentìa, mientras tanto sus dos patas frontales hacia el cielo se dirigian, para recibir la gran ovación que el público le ofrecìa, Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash se abrazaron de felicidad. Tras dirigirse unas palabras entre ellas, se echaron miradas a lado y lado, entonces, Rainbow notó algo diferente, algo había en el costado de Scootaloo que tenía un brillo deslumbrante, era la Cutie Mark de la joven pegaso la que se asomaba sin miedo, la silueta de una pony danzante coronada con una imponentes alas de pegaso se robaron toda la atención del momento, a Scootaloo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saltar felizmente, al fin había obtenido lo que quería y abrazaba a Rainbow fuertemente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando decidió buscar a sus amigas, todo parecía arreglado ahora.

Las tres ponies se reunieron en la casa club, las sonrisas se intercambiaban al igual que las felicitaciones, de repente no tenían tema de conversación, las ponies miraban a su alrededor, veían la decoración de la casa club y sus capas allí colgadas, de pronto las sonrisas se borraron de sus caras, era algo irónico pero se sentían tristes, lo quisieran o no la cruzada ya había terminado, ya habían obtenido sus Cutie Marks y todo lo que habían deseado, echaron un vistazo más a la casa antes de salir de ella cabizbajas, trataron de reanimarse al salir, pues Applejack las esperaba, ese fue un día complicado, feliz pero nostálgico. La graduación cada vez estaba más cerca así que había mucho en que pensar a partir de aquel momento.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y todas los ponies de la escuela practicaban para el gran día, practicaban como sostener el diploma, en qué orden saldrían y que dirían en el juramento, los ensayos no eran la gran cosa pero si lo eran los preparativos, Rarity hizo unos hermosos vestidos para todos, Applejack se ofreció a hacer la cena de graduación, por supuesto los señores Cake se sentían felices de recibirla en Sugar Cube Corner.

El gran día por fin había llegado, por supuesto era un día ajetreado, de acá para allá, recibiendo felicitaciones, preparándose para la ceremonia y pasando los últimos momentos juntos, después de todo era la última vez que estarían todos realmente juntos. La noche parecía llegar corriendo, sin darse cuenta cayó el sol mientras la ceremonia estaba a punto de tener lugar, allí cada pony con traje de gala celebraba la gran ocasión, era un momento muy importante y merecía su total atención, la dulce voz de Cheerilee sonaba anunciando el comienzo del evento, las palabras fluían de forma perfecta como si de una poesía se tratara, realmente no lo era, solo era su tono protocolar. Mientras los diplomas comenzaban a entregarse las familias de los ponies celebraban, parecía que era la noche perfecta, todos de felicidad lloraban, el momento de terminar la ceremonia ya se acercaba, todos corrían hacia sus familias, las felicitaciones no paraban y las sonrisas no desaparecían; varios minutos se tomaron para disfrutar de aquel inolvidable momento, la fiesta ya los llamaba e iban a ella a paso lento, la noche era estupenda, inolvidable era un término corto, los ponies bailaban y se divertían, era realmente un alboroto, más la noche más vieja se hacía, el sueño se apoderaba de la multitud, el día ideal ya terminaba, pero antes de decir adiós, las Crusaders se encontraron, se sentían más nostálgicas que nunca, las lágrimas no paraban, se veían unas a otras como si fuese el final, no sabían si en verdad lo era, aunque era mejor no tener algo que lamentar, en un instante recordaron todos los mejores momentos, entre más recordaban más lloraban y se abrazaban en todo momento. Un nuevo día ya esperaba aunque su contenido era incierto, un futuro les aguardaba a las tres jóvenes ponies, de eso no se lamentaban aunque debían dar ya, la cruzada por finalizada.

¡EL FIN!

Agradecimientos a: los usuarios de la página web My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad Wiki por dar sus mensajes de aprobaciòn a este FanFic y por apoyar la difusiòn del mismo.


End file.
